


Opposites

by marzichan



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: AU, Gen, Superstuck, reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marzichan/pseuds/marzichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of General Terror, Jake English is Emerald Bruiser, a hero fighting for good! Superstuck AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Superstuck is a Homestuck AU based in a world where supervillains and superheroes are a common sight. In this AU, Jake is both a supervillain called General Terror and the son of the infamous Lord English. You can find out more by visiting [this page.](http://generalterror.tumblr.com/faq) This story was originally posted [here](http://generalterror.tumblr.com/post/14502489294/general-terror-whos-that-not-you-thats-for) on Tumblr.

General Terror? Who’s that? Not you, that’s for sure!

You are the Emerald Bruiser, and you are a hero.

Being a hero is the best thing ever. You don’t understand why anyone would ever want to turn evil. The warmth and pride you feel when saving helpless innocents is more satisfying than any money or power ever could be.

Of course, _some_ people don’t seem to agree. Your nefarious nemesis, for one! You’ve tried again and again to talk him into quitting being a villain, but he usually just flips you the bird and tells you where you can shove your overbearing opinions.

And who are you to judge? For all his seeming apathy, he’s done quite well for himself. No, wait, of course you are going to judge!! You’re a hero for christ’s sake.

“Help! Help meeeee!” You hear someone scream nearby, which breaks you out of your reverie, and you hastily run toward the sound.

“Don’t worry!” You call out, hoping they can hear you. “Justice is on its way!” Hopefully this innocent citizen isn’t being attacked by one of the more menacing villains of the city, like Gruesome Trickster or one of the actually-crazy ones.

You are more than ready to beat the _shit_ out of some evil-doers, though. Aw, yeah! You run as fast as you can, your sneakers squeaking and skidding as you swing around the corner.

What you see freezes you right in your tracks, and you nearly end up tripping over your own feet thanks to the jarring stop. It’s that robot again! That confounded robot that looks just like your nemesis, Titanium Taskmaster. Strider uses robots galore, sure, but there’s only one that acts like his metal doppelganger. You scowl with displeasure.

“Stop in the name of the law!” You shout dramatically, pointing at him with one gloved hand. Sure, your boxing gloves make it a little hard to be specific, but you’re sure he gets the point.

He stops as ordered, pausing with that poor woman’s purse still clutched in one robotic hand. He glances toward you, his orange sunglasses glinting in the dim street light.

“It seems this is the third time in recent weeks that you have confused your hero’s license for a career in law enforcement.” He remarks casually, his very voice sounding just like that awful jerk’s. Ugh! “I would suggest that you check out a book of heroic one-liners from the local library, but I doubt you will heed my advice this time either.”

Your face heats up in embarrassment, but you continue to glare at him. “Give that lady back her purse this instant!” He’s quiet for a few moments, unmoving as he considers your demand, and finally he shrugs and tosses the purse back at the woman.

She scrambles to catch it and then hurries from the alley, desperate to get away from this robotic henchman. You blink, startled, not having expected him to give up so easily. The last few times you’ve caught him committing petty crimes, he’s made you fight and wrestle him before he acquiesces.

“I was only attempting to attain your attention.” He explains once he notices your confusion. “The woman had served her purpose. There was no need for me to keep the purse.”

Now you’re… even more confused. You wrinkle your brow, frowning at him. “You _wanted_ me to find you? Why?”

The robot looks you straight in the eyes. “I want to serve you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://generalterror.tumblr.com/post/14609856506/you-still-feel-a-bit-awkward-about-having-a-robot) on Tumblr.

You still feel a bit awkward about having a robot that looks just like your nefarious nemesis following you around, but he seems somehow… sincere about wanting to serve you. When you asked him why, he said it was your passion for your work that moved him to switch sides. When you expressed doubt that a robot could feel anything either way, he simply _looked_ at you and you felt so guilty that you hastily apologized.

It also became quickly apparent that he didn’t have a name, which only made you feel worse about your earlier reaction. Gosh, TT didn’t care enough about him to even bestow a name upon him, and here you are implying he doesn’t have emotions! You are such a jerk.

“Otto?” You offer the name like an olive branch, trying to make it up to him. “How about I call you Otto, old chap? You’re not an evil henchman anymore, so you need a name to distinguish yourself!” Plus it would be weird to have nothing to refer to him by but ‘robot’. Brobot?

He mulls over the suggested name quietly, staring down at the floor as he processes your words. Then, finally, he nods in agreement. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet! I’ll make you earn being my sidekick, just you wait.” You quickly assure him. “But I guess from now on we’ll be working together, so… welcome aboard, Otto.” You grin sheepishly, rubbing the back of your neck with one hand.

He smiles slightly back.


End file.
